Alexandra
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Scharfschützin |Vorname = Alexandra |Nachname = Rabenschwinge |Geburtsname = Elene Vargehs |Alter = 25 |Gilde = Söldnerbund Dämmersturm |Haarfarbe = braun |Augenfarbe = Eisblau |Besonderheiten = Narbe unterm Auge bis etwa zur Mitte der Wange}}Alexandra ist eine fasettenreiche Frau. Ihr braunes, langes Haar trägt sie oft zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Lediglich ihr Pony hängt ihr im Gesicht. Ihr Körper ist Trainiert und jeder Muskel wohl definiert. Ihre Haut ist blass und ihre Augen blau wie das Eis Northend. Unter ihrem Auge ist eine Narbe zu erkennen die sich bis etwa zur Mitte ihrer Wange zieht. Ansonsten weißt ihr Körper keinerlei sichtbaren Blessuren oder Narben auf. Alexandra Rabenschwinge ehemals als Elene bekannt. Sie ist ausgebildete Assassine. Zurzeit lebt sie in Sturmwind und hat sich dem Söldnerbund Dämmersturm verschrieben. Erscheinung Auftreten Ihr Auftreten ist unterschiedlich als würde sie sich immer ihren Gegenüber anpassen. Zuweilen bewegt sie sich sicher und zielstrebig zu ihrem Ziel. Jeder Schritt ist wohl überlegt und elegant zugleich. Ihr Blick ist wachsam und streift häufig durch die Gegend, mal tut sie es offensichtlich, mal kaum merklich. Ihre Stimme ist bestimmend und oft kann man einen ernsten Unterton vernehmen. Sie wirkt geheimnissvoll da sie selten über sich spricht. Viel eher versucht sie ihrem Gegenüber in eine Art Netz zu verstricken und diesem in kurzer Zeit viel wissenswertes zu entlocken, welches sie oft in Verbindung mit Alkohol oder berauschende Kräuter tut. Eine weitere offensichtliche Negative Eigenschaft ist das Trinken. Sie scheint es oft und gerne zutun, jedoch ist selten zu erkennen ob und wie sehr sie getrunken hat, da ihre Miene sich selten verändert. Ebenso wie ihre Stimme. Würde man Alexandra auf ihr Alter schätzen, würden die meisten sie auf Anfang- bis Mitte zwanzig schätzen und damit ihr Alter deutlich verfehlen. 'Ausrüstung und Kleidung' Ebenfalls auffällig scheint ihre Rüstung zu sein. Das Leder ist von hoher Qualität, ebenso wie die darin eingefassten Metallplatten. Auch ihre Waffen scheint nur ein ausgewälter Schmiedemeister anfertigen zu dürfen. Fraglich jedoch ist, wie sie solche Summen überhaupt aufbringen kann für so eine Ausrüstung. Seit kurzer Zeit trägt sie den Wappenrock des Söldnerbunds Dämmersturm über ihre Rüstung. Sie trägt zwei dunkle Schwerter an ihrem Waffengürtel sowie einige Wurfdolche und weitere verdeckte Klingen. Meistens trägt sie auf ihrem Rücken ein Präzisionsgewehr. An ihrem Bein hat sie einen Revolver befestigt. Eine Gravur auf dem Lauf ist zu erkennen "In den Schatten der Stadt wirst du deine Seele verlieren". Selten anzutreffen ist sie in ziviler Kleidung, wenn sie diese jedoch einmal trägt erkennt man schnell den tiefen Auschnitt ihres Hemdes. Auch die Tatsache das sie viel Haut zur Schau stellt wirft kein gutes Licht auf sie. Ihre Beine bekleidet sie mit einer praktischen aber recht bequemen schwarzen Hose sowie praktische Stiefel. Geschichte Von Geburt bis zum Jugendalter Alexandra wurde geboren zwischen dem Gestank von Schweiß, schlechtem Alkohol und billigen Parfüm, ein Ort der ungeeigneter nicht hätte sein können ein Kind zu gebären, eines der zahlreichen Freudenhäuser in Mitten von Sturmwind. Sie war das jüngste Kind, und die einzige Tochter ihrer Mutter. Einen Vater hatte sie nie wirklich, lediglich zwei ältere Brüder. Ihre Geschwister und sie trieben sich häufig in den Gossen der Stadt herum oder waren damit bemüht genügend Geld zu erbetteln, dass sie ihren Hunger stillen konnte. Da ihre Brüder bereits einige Jahre älter waren als sie, mussten sie häufig auf sie aufpassen, so kam es, dass auch sie sich einer Jugendbande im Alter von 6 Jahren anschloss. Sie lernte das Beutelschneiden und was es hieß schwach zu sein, denn wer nicht seine wöchentliche Einkünfte brachte wurde bestraft. Meistens durch hartee schläge. Ihre Mutter hatte wenig Zeit, da diese darum bemüht war soviel zu verdienen um ihre Familie am Leben zu erhalten, meistens jedoch reichte es nichtmal für das Nötigste. Ihr ältester Bruder hieß Aron und war der abgebrüteste von den dreien außerdem hatte er wahre Anführer Qualitäten. Der zweite im Bunde war Ramon, ein aufbrausender und dickköpfiger junger Mann. Das Fingerspitzengefühl des Mädchen war in der Gruppe quasi einmalig und für die Truppe unverzichtbar zumal viele Männer zögerten sie zu schlagen, wenn sie sie erwischten. Zeit genug um zu verschwinden. Jedoch war Alexandra schon früh mit dem Gesetz in Konflickt sodass sie beinahe ins Verlies gesperrt wurde und das mit gerade einmal 9 Jahren. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund weshalb ein Mann wie Blint auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Er nahm sie unter seine Fittichen jedoch bezahlte sie einen hohen Preis dafür. Er verlangte von ihr nicht weniger als ihre Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Aber wie sollte man vergessen wenn ihr bester Freund bereits bei Blints Erzfeind in der Ausbildung war. Es war unveränderlich und nur so konnte sie der Gosse den Rücken kehren. Hinterrücks brachte sie einige ihrer engsten Freunde um, um ihren Stellenwert in der Gesellschaft auf Dauer zu sichern. Jugendalter bis zum Erwachsenenalter Mit 11 Jahren begann Alexandra den Rest ihrer Vergangenheit auszuschlöschen. Zuerst ihre Mutter, diese war ohnehin erkrankt und sie erlöste sie lediglich von ihrem leiden. Schwieriger war es da schon bei ihrem ältesten Bruder. Sie zögerte, Tage und Wochen und versuchte sich einen Plan zu überlegen, doch einen Plan ihn loszuwerden, wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf kommen, daher belog sie ihren Mentor und zu ihrem Glück war Aron ohnehin untergetaucht was die Sache einfacher machte. Ramon hatte sie ebenfalls aus den Augen verloren, es war vielleicht besser für alle. Die folgenden Jahre verbrachte Alexandra damit, zu trainieren und sich zu perfektionieren. Sie lernte den Umgang mit unterschiedlichen Waffen. Doch ihr eindeutiges Potenzial entwickelte sie beim Schießen. Ihre Augen waren scharf und ihr Gefühl für Entfernungen einzigartig. Über die Jahre hinweg wurde Alex besser und besser, sodass sie es mittlerweile sogar mit ihrem eigenen Mentor aufnehmen konnte. Und nicht nur er war sehr aufmerksam was ihre Ausbildung anbelangte auch die SI:7 hatte sie bemerkte. Auch wenn sie sich sehr sicher war, dass ihr Meister seine Finger dort im Spiel hatte. Letztenendes war es ihr jedoch egal. Es ging einzig und alleine darum, Macht und Geld zu besitzen, alles weitere war belanglos. 'Die Zeit bei der SI:7' Die Zeit bei der SI:7 war wohl die prägenste. Man ermöglichte ihr einen Einblick in Kampfkünste die sonst nur wenigen vorbehalten waren. Hier lernte sie nicht nur weiter den Waffenkampf sondern auch das Giftmischen, Waffenlosenkampf und vor allem den Mund zu halten und ihre Identität zu wahren. Das war auch der Grund weshalb sie einen neuen Namen bekam. Sie musste ihre Vergangenheit um jeden Preis geheimhalten genauso ihr Handeln für dir SI:7. Die Jahre vergingen. Und Alexandra wurde schnell erfolgreich. Da sie wenig reden musste und ihre eigene Meinung nicht von interesse war musste sie schlicht und ergreifen so handeln, dass ihr Ziel tot war. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit bekam sie dann jedoch einen Auftrag, der sie erschüttern ließ. Sie sollte sich eine bürgerliche Gesellschaft anpassen und die untere Schicht Sturmwinds aushorchen und sich möglicherweise Zugang verschaffen. Wenig begeistert von der Tatsache schloss sich Alexandra dem Dämmersturm an, nachdem sie sich einige Zusammenschlüsse angesehen hatte. Hier konnte sie nicht nur Macht bekommen sondern auch noch Geld, die wohl zurzeit wichtigsten Faktoren in ihrem Leben. Außerdem schaffte sie es sogar in ihrem 'bürgerlichen' Leben Kontakte in die oberen Schichten zu knüpfen. Auch wenn man sie vor den dort herrschenden Machtspielen warnte. Ein weiterer Befehl lautete, das ihr Auftrag um keinen Preis auffliegen durfte. Mit den wenigen Erfahrungen in einer Gesellschaft versucht sie sich nun also als Söldner durchzukämpfen. 'Das Leben als Söldner' Im Dämmersturm angelangt versuchte sie sich nun als schlägende, pöbelnde und schlicht immer mies gelaunte Söldnerin durchzuschlagen. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet nähere Beziehungen zu ihren Kameraden zu knüpfen den ihrer Ansicht nach waren sie ohnehin alle ein Hinderniss und dennoch verstand sie sich immer besser mit einigen aus dem Bund. Insbesondere mit Leyra und Nayriel schien sie sich gut zu verstehen. Eine Tatsache jedoch war, dass sie ihre Machtspiele mit ihren Vorgesetzten nicht sein lassen konnte. Sie hasste es, wenn man ihr vorschrieb wie sie sich bei einem Auftrag verhalten und zu beenden sollte. Es war nicht verwunderlich dass sie sogar versuche, die Autorität der Führung zu vergraben und stattdessen ihre eigene zu nutzen und oft mit Erfolg. Mit dieser Schiene schaffte sie es einen spionierenden Zwerg der Bärentatzen ausfindig zu machen. Am Hafen stellte sie ihn mit Leyra. Da er wenig Redewillig war, ordnete sie an, dass Leyra ihm eine bleibende Lektion erteilte. Dummerweise war auch bereits der Auftraggeber des Zwerges unterwegs um seinen Kameraden zu helfen. Alex schien das früh genug bewusst zu werden und pfiff Leyra weg. Diese zeterte zwar erst, folgte ihr dann jedoch. Sie konnten sich einen guten Vorsprung verschaffen wurden dann jedoch eingeholt. Im überzahl standen die Bärentatzten vor ihnen und Alex versuchte einen Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage zu finden und einen Kampf zu vermeiden. Cormagh, der Anführer gab ihr auch noch eine perfekte Vorlage dafür, als er seine Axt zog. Eine Wache schlenderte den Kanal entlang und wurde duch Alex ankeifen aufmerksam, sie näherte sich ihnen. Als sie beschäftigt genug mit ihnen waren machten sie Leyra und sie aus dem Staub. Die Wache würde ihr genug Zeit verschaffen. Wenige Tage später sollten sie jedoch erneut auf diesen Zwerg und seine Truppe stoßen, diesmal in der Altstadt. Nach einigen provokationen, holte Cormagh aus und schlug Trodai ins Gesicht, dieser ging vorerst zu Boden. Die Waffen wurden gezogen und das unausweichliche stand nun also vor ihnen. Mit viel Blut, Schweiß und Adrenalin auf beiden Seiten, gelang es dem Dämmersturm die Angreifer einhalt zu gebieten. Als sich die Wachen auch einmischten wurde nach kurzem hin und her überlegen weiter gegen die Tatzen gekämpft. Da Alexandra nie ehrenvoll kämpfte war es ihr gleich ob und wie sehr ihre Ehre in Gefahr brachte. Stunden vergingen und allmälich löste sich die äußerst blutige Auseinandersetzung. Nach dem vorfall sollte es eine Weile ruhig bleiben. Alex erhielt dann und wann einige Aufträge die nicht besonders schwer waren. In Westfall sollte es jedoch zu einer einschneidenenden Wende kommen. Durch Zufall wurden sie dort auf ein paar Bärentazen aufmerksam. Nachdem Tim unauffindbar war und jene sich darüber unterhielten einen Tim zu foltern, lag es nahe, dass sie ihn in seiner Gewalt hatten. Die Zeit des wartens beginn doch am nächsten Tag bereits sollte es schon zur konfrontation kommen. Berichte ihres Spähers zu folgen war noch jemand aus dem Dämmersturm gefangen genommen. Sie mussten Handeln, immerhin war ihr Geldgeber in offensichtlicher Gefahr! ALexandra zögerte nicht lange und trommelte die ansässigen zusammen. Zögernd aber dann doch bereitwillig folgten sie ihr. Am Strand von Westfall stießen sie dann auf die Tatzen und stellten sie. Es regnete, das war bereits ein ungutes Zeichen, zumindest für Alexandra. Der Kampf begann und das Schicksal hatte war nicht auf ihrer Seite. Der Dämmersturm unterlag, jedoch gelang es Griam den Zwerg, Ingo Renfray, zu befreien. Alex versuchte noch mit ihren letzten Kräften den Kommandanten zu befreien, allerdings war das wohl eine äußerst schlechte Idee, aber ihr Gewissen befahl es ihr, immerhin war sie der Grund, so zumindest glaubte sie, dass Tim in dieser misslichen Lage überhaupt war. Sie wurde mit genommen ebenso Orodaro. Irgendwohin verschleppt. Dabei hatte sie sich geschworen sie würde eher sterben als eine gefangene zu Enden, wie das nur ausgehen wird? Freunde und Bekannte Familie *Aron Vargehs (Bruder) *Ramon Vargehs (Bruder) *Jane ( Mutter † 50 Jahre) Freunde *Nayriel Grünauge ( sehr gute Freundin) *Trodai Grünauge (guter Freund) *Aleona /Leyra ( beste Freundin) Kameraden *Bonniy *Miyuu *Ingo Renfray *Tim Orodaro *Rarnulf Feinde *Cormagh ( ein ganz besonderer Fall) *Lancester " Todesauge" ( ihr 'lieblings' Flohsack!) *Bärentatzen ( Die Gilde im allgemeinen) *Silberzahnbande Zitate﻿ *"Wir dürfen nicht Lieben, wenn wir es tun wird es uns eines Tages umbringen." *" Ich hatte nie die Wahl mir mein Gewerbe auszusuchen! Und Heute hab ich zuviel erreicht um zu versagen!" *"Das Leben eines Söldners ist einsam, das einzige was uns bleibt ist die Furcht unserer Feinde und die Gewissheit eines Tages umgebracht zu werden." *" In den Schatten wirst du deine Seele verlieren" Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere